Chihaya Ohtori
Chihaya Ohtori (鳳 ちはや, Ootori Chihaya) is one of the heroines in Rewrite and Harvest Festa! She's a transfer student in Kotarou's class whom he meets when she gets stuck on a tree. Her most distinctive traits are her airheadedness and her superhuman strength. Her leitmotif is Morning Glory (アサガオ, Asagao). Personality Chihaya is a clumsy girl who has trouble showing her feelings and knows little about the world due to her sheltered upbringing. This makes it easy for Kotarou to tease her. Due to the circumstances of their first meeting, she is very defensive towards Kotarou. She is very clueless in most situations and slow at understanding serious matters. From time to time, she's called the gluttonous heroine by Kotarou because of how much she enjoys eating and doesn't care about diets and whatnot. She also has very low comedic standards, managing to laugh at the jokes Kotori makes. Because of her extreme strength, she often breaks things such as Akane's coffee machine and hair dryer. Appearance Unlike the others, Chihaya wears an entirely different uniform which consists of a brown suit, along with a tie and a green-checkered skirt. Her eyes appear blue, and has two wing-like clips on the sides of her bangs. Seldom at her mansion she wears a white dress with long sleeves, decorated by a blue line on her chest. Story Past Chihaya lived in a village where familiars were created with regularity. Her father took a branch from a tree and turned it into her first familiar. Her village is attacked by Guardian and all of its residents, including her parents are wiped out in the attack. Chihaya is cornered by a man who attempts to kill her with a gun, but she summons her familiar to distract the man while she runs away. When she runs back to the tree that she made the familiar from and begs for salvation, the tree comes back to life and Sakuya appears in front of her claiming that he would protect her since she is his master. Sakuya saved her from the destruction of her village. Chihaya passes out and wakes up in a Gaia shelter. Common Route As he's coming back from eating lunch outside the school, Kotarou finds Chihaya stranded on a tree. There, she explains that she fell down the hill after hours of looking for the new school she'd be transferring into. Recognizing her as the new transfer student that would become part of his class, Kotarou helps her out of the tree (accidentally seeing her underwear in the process). After that, he offers to carry her box for her since it's really heavy, but she refuses. However, Kotarou insists, which leads to Chihaya and him essentially playing tug-o-war with it until the handles break. Outraged, Chihaya yells at Kotarou for breaking her box, and then falls down the hill to, once again, get stuck on the same tree. An ambulance nearby sees her fall and restrains her, despite Chihaya saying that she did not sustain any physical injury. Chihaya breaks free from the ambulance and runs back to the school, where she meets up with Kotarou again and retrieves her box, which she can carry normally despite its weight. Since the teacher and Kotarou both make fun of her, and after the events that went down before, Chihaya decides that Kotarou is someone she dislikes. To her despair, she's asigned a seat right behind him, and Kotarou often tries to lighten up the mood and chat with her. It's revealed later on that she knows Akane, and that she has a butler named Sakuya. She joins the Supernatural Investigation Club along with the other heroines and Kotarou, and participates of the numerous investigations and expeditions. It is mentioned that Shizuru had to mediate in a dispute between her and Lucia (probably the same incidents that take place in Lucia's route), but they appear civil when they interact after that. If certain choices are taken, an event will take place where the whole club will help Chihaya and Sakuya to improve the state of the gardens around the Ohtori mansion. In this event, Chihaya is almost deadly wounded, but Kotarou jumps to protect her. However, he wasn't counting on Sakuya jumping to protect her as well. In doing so, he gets wounded instead of Chihaya or Kotarou. As Sakuya is given first aid later on, he asks Kotarou if he would save Chihaya if a truck was about to run her over. The choice ties to Chihaya's route, if the player takes it. She's with this group when the leaf dragon appears in the forest. A confrontation breaks between her and Akane, and Shizuru and Lucia. Kotarou is present, and he loses consciousness right after Shizuru and Lucia run away. However, before he's completely out, he can hear Chihaya whisper that she thought she had finally made friends. Chihaya Route After the events in the forest, Akane sends Kotarou to live at Chihaya's house under the protection of Sakuya. While he's there, Kotarou talks about his rewrite power, as well as about his aurora claws to Sakuya and Chihaya, which prompts Sakuya to start training him. Chihaya, on the other hand, tries to explain the concept of familiars and the organization she belongs to (Gaia). Later on, Kotarou and her go to investigate the streets at night in order to find Shizuru and Lucia, but are attacked by a pack of hound-familiars''. Since they have no choice but to fight, Chihaya pulls a lamp post out of the ground and and begans swating the hounds with it. Between that, and Kotarou's aurora, they manage to drive the hounds away, but his over-usage of it makes him lose consciousness. After the fact, Akane pays them both a visit to scold them for not staying safe and for causing too much of a commotion. Then, she invites them to a meeting and they briefly touch on the bandage on Kotarou's arm, which Chihaya had wrapped beforehand. Kotarou realizes that the bandage helped him out when fighting the hounds. Chihaya, Kotarou and Sakuya attend said meeting at the Magna Martel group's Japanese Branch headquarters. After the meeting, Akane and Chihaya both explain the concept of Gaia and the battle going on in Kazamatsuri. Once they go back to the Ohtori mansion, Sakuya trains Kotarou even more over card games while Chihaya watches them. Kotarou gets tired after a while, and Chihaya and him are left to their own devices. They quietly play cards together and talk, bringing Chihaya to admit that she had never gone to school before transferring to Kotarou's class. That night, they decide to go investigate again. They decide to go to the park since there's been reports of people disappearing there. Kotarou expresses his discomfort, so Chihaya decides to go ahead and check that everything is safe. When she meets Kotarou again, she finds him in the company of Pani and Gil. Sakuya seems to also appear at the scene. Kotarou explains what he can about Pani and Gil, and there's a bit of a romantic scene where Gil tries to compliment Chihaya, only to have Kotarou swat him away out of jealousy. Chihaya and Kotarou continue being lovey-dovey up until they go to school and Yoshino confronts them, offended that they'd be goofing around and corny when Kotori and the others are still missing. Thanks to all of this though, Kotarou gets the resolve to sacrifice his life for Chihaya if necessary. Chihaya, Kotarou, Pani, and Gil investigate the school and enter the closed space that Kotarou found Pani & Gil. The ground caves in and Chihaya falls into a pit and the situation gets worse as Tenma appears and attacks Kotarou and Gil. Chihaya escapes the pit, probably having been saved by Sakuya and runs towards Kotarou after he falls unconcious from his fight with Tenma's familiar Krivoy Rog. Chihaya watches over Kotarou until he wakes up and asks why he did not try to run away, Kotarou confesses his love for and she does the same for him. After telling him about her past and Sakuya's true nature, the two rest (she sleeps on a desk while he sleeps in a bed). After that, they decide to go out for a day of fun, but it is interrupted by Midou who causes a panic by setting part of a building on fire. They meet him in an alley where he issues a challenge towards Kotarou and tells him that if he doesn't fight him, he'll murder innocent people. Chihaya and Kotarou decide to visit the school to find answers and find Lucia walking the halls. Chihaya and Lucia go into the bathroom and talk, but something sparks conflict between them and they start screaming at each other. Kotarou breaks them up and Lucia leaves. Kotarou and her head to the school gym where a fire starts. While Chihaya searches for anyone trapped by the fire, Midou appears and nearly kills Kotarou if not for Chihaya protecting him with her bandages. Kotarou manages to break through Midou's defenses using his strength and Chihaya's bandages and defeats him without killing him. However, Midou burns himself alive so that Kotarou can feel the trama of taking a life. She and Kotarou go on a date at the Harvest Festival, along with Sakuya, although he leaves halfway through. This way, Chihaya and Kotarou get to enjoy the festival alone. The festival ends and Kotarou goes on patrol by himself while Chihaya goes to retrieve Sakuya. They are called to an underground room by Akane where she gives them the Key and tells them to leave, somehow Guardian figures that they have the Key and instructs them to bring it to a specific location without bringing Sakuya. As they leave they run into Yoshino who offers to go with them since he thinks that they're doing something dangerous, but Kotarou persuades him to not come with them so they greet each other and say goodbye. They arrive at a chapel where they find Shizuru and Touka, after negotiations fail Touka starts to attack them with projectile light''. Chihaya summons Sakuya to assist them but he is paralyzed by a neurotoxin that Shizuru produces with her body. Touka fires a light at Chihaya but Kotarou blocks it with his body, getting stabbed in the chest as a result. He and Sakuya scream for Chihaya to run away since both of them have failed her, but she does not listen. In an effort to save Chihaya, Kotarou begins Rewrite his own mind, but loses his sanity in the process. Sakuya tries to stop him but Kotarou is proven to be too strong, Chihaya gives Sakuya back all of his power that she got from her contract with him; with it he manages to knock Kotarou back to his regular self. They are called back to the underground room where Akane kidnaps Sakuya, Pani flies into the hot spot there and tells them (Through Gil) where to go. They go to the forest where they defeat Akane's familiars, she asks them to kill her but Chihaya pursuades her to keep on living, even if it is painful for her. Shizuru, Touka, and Esaka arrive just as a giant familiar with the power to destroy the world (Sakuya's Final Familiar Form) appears. Seeing Sakuya's human form emerging from its chest Kotarou rides an arrow of light; made by Touka, up to Sakuya and wakes him up with a punch to the head. As Sakuya is about to disappear, he and Kotarou spar with each other while Chihaya stands there crying while starting that they're both idiots. Later on, she, Kotarou, Yoshino, and Shizuru meet in the club room to talk about the future. She and Kotarou go to the forest where Sakuya died and sees flower petals float into the sky. Lucia Route Chihaya appears in the final phases of Lucia's Route after Lucia spreads poison throughout the city. She finds Kotarou unconscious and waits for him to wake up, they are greeted by Shizuru and other Guardian officers who threaten Chihaya; believing that she is a member of Gaia. Kotarou pursuades for them all to work together and find Lucia before the government nukes the city with a missile. Kotarou confronts Lucia at the mall but their reunion does not go well; she attempts to kill Kotarou by having a giant chandelier drop on him, but Chihaya shields him with her body. Shizuru battles Lucia as Chihaya struggles to lift the chandelier off of her and Kotarou, Shizuru is nearly cut in half by Lucia's blade and they both fall out of the air. Chihaya grabs Lucia's arm to save her but is affected by Lucia's poison; she foams from the mouth and falls into a near unconsciousness. At the end of the route, Chihaya survives but has fled to an unknown location with Sakuya. Shizuru Route When Gaia attacks Guardian's base Chihaya appears and breaks up the fight between Shizuru and Sakuya. She tells them that she is going to quit Gaia because she does not want to fight against her friends, she then takes Sakuya and leaves. At the end of the route as the Key emits salvation, she disappears after thanking Sakuya for everything that he has done. Moon Route Chihaya is summoned to the moon along with all the members of the Occult Research Society and Yoshino and his Wolf Pack in order to defend the Moon Kagari from an army of familiars sent by Sakura Kashima. She is the last of the heroines to be killed. Terra Route At the end of the Terra Route, Chihaya is found by Touka and grows up with all of the other heroines of Rewrite; she and the other heroines recreate Kotarou's body as a familiar and journey to the moon where they see a seedling that is the Moon Kagari. Weapons *'Sakuya': Her familiar is considered to be the strongest familiar in the world, despite being a butler. *'Spear': She uses a spear to fight off familiars in the Moon Route. Abilities *'Strength': Because of her contract with Sakuya, she is given half of his total strength, she's strong enough to pull a lamp post out of a concrete ground with little effort and swing it with the intensity of truck speeding down the road (said by Kotarou). She is not fully capable of controlling her strength. *'Bandages': She also has an acquired ability, from the contract with Sakuya, to create white bandages that produce a powerful barrier. She can make the bandages suitable to the current situation, as when she made fire-proof ''bandages in the battle against Midou. However, she can not make two types of bandages at the same time or rather she does not have the experience. *'Summoning': She can summon her familiar ''Sakuya ''to her location if the situation calls for it. There are some places where she cannot summon him. Quotes *"That's why I hate you!" Trivia *Chihaya's three sizes are: 82(Bust) 55(Waist) 84(Hips). *Her birthday is on August 24. *Her name may have come from the expression「千早振る」(''Chihayaburu), a pillow word used in Japanese poetry to describe a god's greatness. *One of the recurring gags in Rewrite is Kotarou asking if there is a Chihaya device such as a Chihaya laser beam, Chihaya chainsaw, or Chihaya flashlight. After Chihaya denies having any of these elements, Lucia seriously ponders what they'll do if they don't have the Chihaya implement. *She got sixth place in the Rewrite popularity poll, the lowest of all the heroines, with 9179 votes. *Chihaya’s favorite flower is “sakura”, also call cherry blossom. Category:Female Category:Gaia Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Characters